new life in the states
by i love new storys
Summary: new life in the states. Its about Harry and Hermione going to live in the states with Hermione's Cousin who works for N.C.I.S just so everyone know there is Ron bashing in the story if you don't like this then do not read this story. just so everyone knows i am redoing chapter 1 and 2 and 3
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story it called new life in the states. It's about Harry and Hermione going to live in the states with Hermione's Cousin who works for N.C.I.S

I do not own anything but the plot. I hope you guys like this one like you did my other stories.

Harry POV.

It's been two months since the end of the war Hermione and I were leaving for the states soon. Ron was going to come with us until his family told him if he did they would disown him. Mrs. Weasly couldn't stop Hermione and me. Although she had begged and pleaded and tried her hardest. We loved Mrs. Weasly, all the Weasly's they were family to Hermione and I. We needed to go though. We needed to leave Britain for our sanity. We told Ron to stay with his family. Hermione and I did not have any ties left in Britain. Hermione said that she has a cousin that we could stay with till we find a place to live.

So, it was the first of August when Hermione got an owl from her cousin and her name was Abby and she knew about witches and wizards because she was there the day when Hermione got her letter She was also there when the headmaster came to see her about school. Hermione told me that we had plane tickets for the next morning for 5:00 a.m. We needed to pack up our things, so we could leave. We took clothes and all our personal things leaving behind the furniture and bedding. We didn't have much to begin with. Being on the run from a madman does that to you. I thought I could finally have a normal life once Voldemort was gone. I never imagined it would be almost worse.

FLASH BACK

After the war the three of us got mail from everyone. Not just letters though we couldn't go anywhere or do anything without making the front page. People followed us and talked about us, to us. We got sick and tired of the letters and attention, so we started to think maybe we could leave this behind and start a new life in the states. This idea became reality when Hermione told me and Ron that she had someone that we could stay with and they could help us get a job in the muggle world if we wanted to.

After she told us that we got a letter asking us if we want to work for the MI6. Me and Hermione wanted to work there but Ron said he would have to ask his family first before he says anything. After he said that he went home to talk to his family about the letter and to tell them about us going to states. When he was gone I looked to Hermione and told her I didn't think that Ron will be coming with us. I just knew Mrs. Weasly wouldn't allow it. Ron could go against her wishes but after losing so much in the war he wouldn't. I knew the Weasly family wouldn't let him go even Charlie had moved home from Romania after the war.

We agreed that even if he didn't come we would join MI6. We also agreed that we will leaving for the states soon as we get word we can go over. We both sent our acceptances. Hermione said she was sending it to her cousin and she works of the Government over there. I told her cool I could not wait to meet her. Soon we got a message from Ron and I told Hermione that I was right Ron will not be coming with us and he did not want to work for the muggles. If he went over to the states his family will never talk to him ever again.

END OF FLASH BACK

After I was ready to leave for the states the Ministry helped us transfer our OWLS and NEWTS over to muggle grades. M16 gave us more training then Hogwarts ever did and that they did not care about who we are just as long we worked hard and did what they wanted us to do. They knew about her cousin and pulled some strings to get us working with over where her Cousin worked. When Hermione asked where she worked her cousin said we will have to wait till we get over there.

Currently we were living in a flat in muggle London where no one in the wizarding world not even the Weasly family knew were we were. That night after we got the letter we started to pack up our things and send a letter to MI6 and tell them we will be leaving the next day and when do they think we will start working with their person over there. Then we got the letter from them telling us that it won't be for 2 weeks after we get there so they could get everything ready over there for us to work. They also needed to get our new boss in the loop, so he will know what is going on. He needed time so could get ready for us. Also, they wanted us to have time to get settled in and get to know the states. After I showed Hermione what the letter said she said okay.

That all for now please tell me what you think and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything but the plot.

Hermione POV

It took us 8 hours to get to the Washington airport when we landed and got passed customs. Abby was waiting for us. When she saw us, she ran right up to me and asked me how the flight was. I told her it was fine and then I turned to Harry and told him this is my cousin Abby Scotto. Harry said hello and thanked her for letting us to stay with her. Abby said it was no problem then she said to us lets go. Her car was out front, and we need to go right now. She was in a hurry as she has needed to get to work.

I told her it was fine, she said that we could come to work with her if we want to. I looked to Harry to see what he wanted to do. He said it was up to me I said if it was alright with her and her boss that we come with her. She said great and that she would call her boss on the way. When we got out to the car we put our things in the back and Harry got in the back and I got in the front with Abby. She called her boss and asked him if we could come with Abby to work. Then she got off the phone and said that he said that it was fine with us coming with her to the office since we would soon be working there.

When we got to Abby's work they stopped her and asked her for her pass and she handed it to the guy. He let us through and she headed for her spot and parked her car. We all got out of the car and headed in to the building. We were off to meet her boss and her coworkers as we step into the Elevator and headed to top floor. I was nervous about meeting everyone. I could tell Harry was to. We had our wands on us not that they would do much good surrounded by muggles. After so long in the magical world it would take a while to readjust.

After we gotten off the Elevator we headed to middle of the room where there was lots of people standing desks and Abby took us right there. She said Hello everyone and they turned to her and looked surprised when then saw us asked who we were. Abby told everyone that I was cousin and Harry was my best friend and we came from London.

Then she asked what was going on as they were talking one of the guys came up right to us and said Hello his name was Clayton and he said that our boss gotten ahold of this morning to tell him what was going on and we will be starting in two weeks. He asked what happened over there and I asked him how much he could know he said the boss said for us to tell him everything. I said okay but we need to go somewhere.

Where no can hear what we need to tell him, he said that there was a diner not too far from here and we could talk to him without anyone hearing us. I said okay, then I walked up to Abby and told her that Me and Harry were going to talk to Clayton about something.

She said oh, okay then her boss came up to us and said Hello and told us his name was Gibbs and asked why we were going to talking with Clayton, but before I could say anything the Director came out of his office and told Gibbs that we will be working with Clayton here in a couple of weeks and he wanted to know everything about us. Gibbs looked to us and said that he would like to talk to us on Monday to go over everything. I told him okay and we will see him on Monday. I turned to the guys and said let's go before we could leave Abby said she would be home later that night, but Clayton knew where she lived and he could drop us off at her Apartment after we got done talking to him.

Clay said it was no problem and then we were off to the diner. When we got to Abby's car to get our things Clay said he was parked right next to Abby's Car. We put our things into Clayton's car he took off to the diner.

When we got to the diner Clayton parked his car and then we headed into the diner. We took our seat and a waiter came up to us and asked us what we wanted. I said just tea for me and Harry and Clayton ordered tea with Eggs and toast and Pancakes and Bacon. After we told the waiter our order he said that it would be right out. Then I took my wand out carefully without anyone seeing me and put up a silencing charm up, so we could talk without anyone hearing.

Then Harry asked what the boss told him. Clayton said that boss said that we were a witch and wizard and he said he knew about it. Harry asked how he said that his older Brother Kingsley is one and he was one too. That is why the boss said we were going to work with him. Then he asked about of life and why we were over here. Harry told him our story as he was in the middle of the story the waiter started to come over with our food, so I dropped the charm when he was close to us then he put our food down and said if we need anything just let him know. We thanked him, and he left.

Harry went back to his story while Clayton ate his food. Clayton looked stunned. He had heard rumors from his brother and others. He was shocked that such a young boy had done so many things. It was a sad truth that Harry had to grow up to fast and do things most adults couldn't. That was on top of dealing with his horrid relatives. Harry was talking when my cell when off and I saw it was Kingsley. I said I needed to take this outside and Clayton said to tell his brother he said Hello. I assured him I would then I headed out the door and answer the call. I said Hello and asked what he needed and asked why he had not told us about his brother. He asked how we found out, so I told him we were going to be working with him. His said oh okay then he told me why he was calling after he told me everything I started to get really mad. I couldn't believe what I had just heard!

That is all folks till next time! please review!


	3. hello

this is not a chapter. i know everyone want a new chapter but it might be awhile because my beta is getting married soon and i am happy for her so you all have to hold ur horse i have not stop the stories


End file.
